


American Girls

by RedishBlueRose



Series: Ambitions Prompts [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Pinning Victor, Pole Dancing, Pre-Canon, Songfic, banquet night, dance battles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 03:51:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10549614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedishBlueRose/pseuds/RedishBlueRose
Summary: The story of how Yuuri Katsuki accidentally seduced one of the most eligible bachelor of the century and how the same eligible bachelor seduced the sexy pork cutlet bowl (as he later will be called).orThe banquet fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with another song fic~   
> This time it's American Girls, when I first heard this song, I brushed this off. But the banquet happened and then I thought this is perf af omg lol.  
> Anyways, hope you guys like it!

_I'm coming straight out of Tokyo_

_On my way to the coast_

_To the head of the culture clash_

_I'm ready to go now in the distance_

_They shine like neon lights_

_I just can't resist them_

_Been waiting my whole life_

 

* * *

 

Another gold. Seriously, Victor cannot remember the time where he was genuinely happy about getting one. It feels like a chore now. His journey to the top was brutal but now that he reached it, he wants to see the bottom again. He was getting a little cocky. He still remembers the crushing sorrow Yuuri Katsuki's look gave him. He now knew his name after Yuri berated him for not knowing who he is. Now here inside his hotel room, he spends his rest time watching the replay of Katsuki's performance. To say it was a disaster was an understatement. It was very obvious to him that Katsuki was not in the right mindset. He looks too sad, like he was grieving. But his step sequence took Victor's breath away. It was captivating. His spins are tight and fast. And like that, Victor watched everything from Juniors to present the whole night. Yakov berated him for his eye bags the day of the exhibition.

Banquets have got to be the most boring thing ever. That was what Victor had on his mind the first ten minutes of the event. The small talks from his sponsors are the most entertainment he can get from this. And from the looks of it, Yuri is having as much fun as he is.  So, he went to the next interesting thing; Katsuki Yuuri.

From Victor's observations ( ~~stalking~~ _shut up I don't stalk!_ ) throughout the first half of the event Katsuki looked like hell. And from the things he heard from Celestino _(No, he was not eavesdropping_ ) _,_ Katsuki's coach, it seems that he was forced to attend. His eyes remained on Yuuri. Sometimes, a random well-wisher will approach him and Yuri to initiate a talk but his eye will stray on the lone figure by the champagne table, slowly consuming more and more than what should be allowed in a formal event.

In hindsight, Victor should've intervened. Clearly, no one was watching for Katsuki. After the 16th flute, Katsuki was drunk, he can tell with the blush on his cheek and the way he was walking approaching their cocktail table. Victor blinked. Katsuki was approaching him and Yuri!

"Yuri Plisetsky, you little shit!" came Katsuki's slurring voice, clearly drunk. He was swaying, holding a bottle of champagne in one hand, his (dreadful) tie on the other. "You think you can corner me in the bathroom and tell me what to do. I was Yuuri first!"

"Haa?" growled Yuri, clearly irritated. "You're drunk, you ass. Go back to your hotel room!"

"You can't tell me what to do!" replied Katsuki. He raised the champagne bottle to point at Yuri. "Dance battle! Let's see who's the better Yuuri!"

The tick marks were visible in Yuri's forehead but at the same time, his eyes were amused. This is probably the most entertainment he will have this whole night. "Why would I humiliate myself for a pig like you?"

"Oh," said Katsuki, teasingly. "I get it, you're afraid to loooosseeee~~!"

"Fuck you!" bellowed Yuri, rolling up his sleeves. "Who's afraid again, piggy? I'll show you!" He dragged Katsuki by the collar, hollering at the people to make way.

Victor was left there, dumbfounded at the turn of events. Yeah, he should have stopped Katsuki when he was at the champagne table. Then the music starts. All thoughts of interfering disappeared from his thoughts. Apparently, they chose some hip-hop song. His eyes widen significantly as Katsuki started to move.

_HOLY MOTHER OF CHAMPAGNE!_

 

* * *

 

_Come and break my heart you American girls_

_How'd you get that reputation for taking over the world_

_Can't you see I'm out of my head for you_

_Can't you see I'm out of my head for you_

_American girls_

 

* * *

 

Chris whistled as Victor came back to the audience. His phone packed with videos and pictures of what we can call a landslide victory for Katsuki. It was no contest at all. All of them can agree that Katsuki Yuuri **_can_** dance, very well at that. Yuri looked like he had fun. There was this smile in his face when the battle finished even if he was spitting death threats over the Japanese. The people were cat whistling at Katsuki, who was just wearing his loosely buttoned (Oh my GOD those collarbones) dress shirt. "He's good, isn't he?" purred Chris.

Victor can only nod. It was mesmerizing, the way Katsuki moved. It was fluid and graceful. Every lock and pop he did, Victor could swear his heart beat a little faster. He watched Chris approach the intoxicated young man, whispering something to him. He raised a brow when he saw Katsuki's sly smirk. Katsuki's eyes strayed to him and gave him a flirty smirk with a wink. A blush popped from his neck all the way up to his entire face. What the hell. He covered his face with his hand. That smirk felt like an arrow shot straight into his heart.

Where did the pole come from though? Victor blinked at the shiny silver pole (which wasn't there at the start of the banquet, Victor wondered what kind of magic Chris pulled for this) in the middle of the hall. He openly gaped at Chris, who's formal wear was reduced into a pair of speedos. And Katsuki, OH MY GOD, Katsuki Yuuri's pants disappeared revealing those, _Holy shit are those thighs for real?! Crush me with them PLEASE!_

Victor could hear some whispers about how this was turning into something rather inappropriate. But no one dared to stop it. Because the moment Katsuki touched the pole, all eyes were on him. The way his hips swayed, Victor was pretty sure some of the audience has uncomfortably tighter pants. Then Chris joined him, the sensuality doubled. Victor had to cover Yuri's eyes.

"What the fuck old man?!" hissed the angry teen. His phone was still capturing some images (Haha, yeah right ' _some_ ', Yuri's hands were taking burst shot after burst shot). "I am not twelve. I know shit. You can't say I can't watch this-!"

"But Yuri--!" Victor tried to reason but then Katsuki removed his shirt. His hand fell to his hips, numb. His mouth was watering. "Oh my god." He gasped, unable to help himself.

Yuri fake heaved. "Gross old man, keep it in your pants." He growled but there was a shade of red on his cheeks. It was undeniable that he was also affected.

Victor could watch this forever. However, this would be better if he replaces Chris. How can someone capture his attention so much? Chris and Katsuki's moves were hard. It was clear that they both took enough lessons to pull this off with so much sensuality Victor can practically taste the desire in the air. Katsuki splashed champagne on his and Chris' body, creating a sheen on their beautifully sculpted muscles. Then Katsuki moved away from the pole to let Chris be the finishing act, doing a very difficult maneuver also splashing champagne everywhere. It left the whole audience thoroughly seduced.

And then Chris got this brilliant idea to dump Katsuki to Victor. Chris' expression scream 'I've seen how you look at this hot stuff. Go get him tiger.' Well he was not wrong.

"Oh, hello Victor~" purred Katsuki.

"K-Katsuki..." chocked out Victor, flustered. As a language nut, he tried to learn all the languages he can get his hand on. Japanese was one of them. He's not fluent but he knows enough that it is rude call a Japanese with their first name without their consent. But damn, the way Katsuki called his name sends shivers down his spine.

"Whhhaattt?" whined Katsuki. "Call me Yuuri, Victor~ Y-u-u-r-i!" He hugs him with a happy expression. "Better remember my name!!"

Oh god, Katsu-Yuuri was so drunk. He was dry humping Victor's leg. A series of ' _Oh god_ ' ran through Victor's mind as he feels his pants getting a little tighter. "Y-Yuuri--"

"That's it!" cheered Yuuri. "Oh Victor~ My family owns a hot spring resort in Hasetsu! You know you should come visit!" He stopped his humping and looked up to him, face flushed with alcohol. "Hey, I got an idea! Let's have a dance off. And if I win, coach me?" As if it was a very brilliant idea that will bring world peace, he throws himself at Victor with a drunken scream, "Be my coach, Victor!!"

And with that, Victor was smitten.

Hook.

Line.

Sinker.

 

* * *

 

_You've got me so obsessed_

_I like when east meets west_

_It's like I'm in a movie except you wanna use me_

_And she said "Hell yes"_

_Now my heart's beating_

_She's got that one track mind_

_Always gets me kicking_

_She knows just what I like_

 

* * *

 

Victor was lying on his hotel room bed with a very satisfied expression. What a turn of events. He wrote his number on the bedside note pad on Yuuri's hotel room. He hopes Yuuri contacts him soon. The flight of the Russian team was very early morning. Which was a shame because Yuuri's flight was late afternoon. He couldn't see him off. The dance 'battle' he shared with Yuuri was more of a duet rather than a battle. It was fun. Very much so. It was the most fun he had in years. After the tiring cycle of wining and fake smiles, he finally saw a spark of life. Katsuki Yuuri. Why was he not paying attention to him before? Victor sighed and turned to his side. He should sleep. He only has a few hours left before his flight.

"VITYA!" hollered Yakov. It’s been a few weeks after the banquet night. Victor was sulking. There had been absolutely no contact from Yuuri.

Yakov backhanded him for the nth time of the day. "Get your head of the clouds, Vitya! European Championships are but a few weeks and you're being distracted that you miss some of your jumps!"

"He's been pinning over that Japanese hottie he met at the banquet~" teased Mila, skating pass Victor to do a Triple Toe Loop. Her landing was a bit shaky and made her curse silently.

"Tch. Maybe it's time you retire, old man." growled Yuri, who was taking his water break. "Just fucking DM him on Instagram or something. Honestly, I feel like I could puke in disgust watching you."

Victor ignored him and turned to Yakov. "Hey, hey, Yakov? I have an idea for a new program. Wanna see it?" He said, trying to distract himself from the feeling of being neglected.

Yakov's eyebrow twitched. "Let me see your current programs perfect first." He sighed, massaging his temples. "If you do good at the European, you can meet Katsuki at the Worlds."

"Oh! You're right Yakov!" cheered Victor, gliding to the center of the rink. With renewed enthusiasm, he reviewed his programs. He made sure that they are perfect. He couldn't wait until the Worlds.

It was no surprise that Victor won gold at the Russia Nationals and the European Championship. He felt his Free Skate more intimately than before the Grand Prix. He channeled his longing for Yuuri, creating a more emotional skate. He kept a close eye on Yuuri's competitions, mourning his loses. It meant he won't meet the young man in the World Championships. He wondered how it happened. Yuuri is a very talented man. He could have easily won those competitions.

He got the dreaded question again at the Worlds. 'Will you retire after this season?' He can sense the anticipation for the positive answer for this question. He was 27. If he wanted he can push for two more years or so. But they were tired of him winning. They wanted a new face on the center of the podium. They weren't surprised anymore. And if the crowd is not surprised anymore, what can he do?

 

* * *

 

_Come and break my heart you American girls_

_How'd you get that reputation for taking over the world_

_Can't you see I'm out of my head for you_

_Can't you see I'm out of my head for you_

_American girls_

 

* * *

 

He was having a lazy day. After the Worlds, Yakov granted him a day off to recuperate. The season is officially over. He spent the day playing with Makkachin. He missed his dog. His size reminded Victor how old he is. And since he was given the time off, he was considering taking a season off or two for Makkachin. But it always leads back to the bet he had with Yuuri.

_"Be my coach, Victor!"_

Was Yuuri serious about it or was it just a drunk decision? Victor knows he was very much willing to take a talented cute man like Yuuri under his wing. He was confident that he can make Yuuri spread his wings. Just looking back to the dance that he witnessed and his previous performances, Victor can tell that Yuuri's stamina is godly. He is very sure he can accomplish up to six quads by the time Victor is done with him.

Victor shook his head. He was pretty sure Yuuri will give him something if he was serious. He looked at Makkachin and grinned. "Makkachin~! Wanna go out for a walk?"

Makkachin barked enthusiastically. He scampered off to the door. Chuckling, Victor fetched his coat and scarf. The weather outside was freezing cold as usual. He took Makkachin to the vet for some checkups. The vet said that Makkachin was a well taken care of dog and suggested to keep doing what he was doing to him.

It was April when things changed. Yuri was looking at him apprehensively as if he was forgetting something. But when he thought about it, nothing comes to mind. Victor spent his time crafting new programs. With glee, he took some inspiration from his and Yuuri's dance to create a skeleton for a very sexy program and a pure program. He was torn to which one he was going to use.

The rink was more lively than usual. Georgi had just recently broken up with his long-time girlfriend, Anya and was very vocal about how he feels. Most of their rink mates ignores him when he does this. Georgi was an emotional man. Yakov was nursing a headache when Georgi announced his theme 'Heartache.' Yuri was groaning at him, saying how disgusting and embarrassing he was acting. Mila was kind of sympathetic because she had also broken up with her boyfriend but even her can say how he was overreacting. Victor, well, he learned how to tune out outside noises a long time ago.

One morning, Victor woke up to his phone vibrating from calls. He groaned, rubbing his eyes as his hand went for said phone. Chris has been miss calling him, as well as Mila and Georgi.

**Walking Sex Ad 7:25am**

Victor~ Lookie, it's the hottie from the banquet-y~ [LINK]

It was one among the rest of the messages from Twitter, Facebook, Instagram, Tumblr and Snapchat saying to watch said link. The tittle was in Japanese but Victor can recognize the Kanji of Yuuri's name at the beginning. He anxiously waited for the video to load.

It was taken by an amateur, given the shakiness it has at the beginning. It was Yuuri talking to a woman inside a rink in Japan, Hasetsu if Victor had to guess. They were talking softly in Japanese. Then Yuuri was taking off to the center of the rink. Victor noticed that he had gained a bit of weight, noting how cute he looks and how much he would enjoy pinching Yuuri if he was there. There was no music but Victor can easily recognize his gold winning Free skate. And Yuuri… Yuuri pulled it off in his routine with more emotions that Victor can create. It was absolutely mesmerizing. This was Yuuri, free of all anxiety, the one who is capable of surpassing Victor. I mean, he recreated Victor's free and pulled off all those jumps, although downgraded to triples, in his off-season figure with so much ease! Was this Yuuri's invitation? Was this a sign? He'll take it as a yes. There is no way he was passing this up.

"Makkachin~ We're going to Japan! To Yuuri!" cheered Victor, getting ready to pack all of his stuff.

 

* * *

 

_I wanna take you out_

_I wanna show you off_

_I like the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you rock_

_I wanna take you out_

_I wanna show you off_

_I like the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you rock_

_You know who you are (American girls)_

_You know who you are (American girls)_

 

* * *

 

Yakov is definitely not pleased when he found out. He chased Victor, catching him at the bridge in the midst of a snowy night. "Vitya! Don't go, if you go, you won't be able to go back!" He implored.

Victor smiled sadly. "Yakov, you were the best coach I ever had. But I want to do this. Please understand."

"You're throwing away your career for somebody you met at a banquet, Vitya! That is the most irresponsible thing you will be doing!"

Victor hugged Yakov and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Dasvidanya. I'm sorry I can't do as you tell me to." Without another word, he turned his back on Yakov.

"You say that but you never did anything I told you!" growled Yakov, so tired of Victor's shit.

Victor grinned at him and waved. "You should visit Japan sometime soon!~ I heard hot springs does wonders to stress~"

Sitting on his first-class seat, Victor contemplated his rather impulsive decision. Yakov was kind of right when he said that he may not be able to go back to the competitive scene. But if he were to be honest, he wasn’t sure he even wanted to go back if given the chance. Since people are already speculating his retirement, why not go out with a bang yes?

By the time, he arrived at Hasetsu it was already morning two days after. Victor spent his flights sleeping but he was still tired and jetlagged. He went ahead and made an online reservation for an indefinite amount of time in Akatsuki Yutopia, the hot spring resort Yuuri mentioned. A plump middle aged woman greeted him and Makkachin when they arrived at the hot spring resort.

"Oh!" gasped the woman, clearly recognizing him. "You are Victor Nikiforov!"

Her English was more fluent than the taxi driver that drove Victor here. It was nice to know he won't have problems in terms of language barriers. Although, he should really brush up on his Japanese if he is going to stay here in long term. He gave her a cheerful grin. "Yes. I'm here to coach Katsuki Yuuri, is he here?"

The woman smiled. "I see. He is still sleeping. Why don't you take a dip at our onsen while waiting?" She said, handing over the luggage Victor has to a man that is clearly his husband. "I am Katsuki Hiroko, his mother. This is my husband, Toshiya. We're glad to have you here, Vicchan!"

Victor blinked at the sudden nickname but was touched at how warm their welcome is. "Thank you, Hiroko-san, Toshiya-san. I will be in your care." He gave a bow for extra measure.

A bleached blonde woman, Katsuki Mari, Yuuri's sister, ushered him to the entrance of the onsen. "This is the men's bath. You leave you clothes here and we'll provide you a yukata." She drawled, pointing where he should leave his clothes. "I'll take Makkachin to the gardens, he can run around there."

"Thank you very much, Mari-san." replied Victor.

Mari waved him. "Just Mari please. And fair warning, Yuuri is going to freak when he finds out. He has been looking up to you since he was 12 or so. Take it easy on him, will you?"

Victor nodded and Mari left. He waited a few seconds before removing his clothes. The hot springs was very relaxing. He sighed as he felt it soothe his stiff muscles.

He only had a few minutes of peace before Yuuri came barreling from the showers wearing a face of disbelief. "V-Victor!" He chocked out. "Why are you here?"

Victor inwardly pouted. You asked me to be here, Yuuri! He wanted to say but he wanted to give a more memorable impression. He stood up, shamelessly displaying his naked body to his person of interest. "Yuuri~" He playfully purred his name. "Starting today, I will be your coach! And I will help you win that gold medal at the Gran Prix Final this year!" He announced with a wink.

 

* * *

_Come and break my heart you American girls_

_How'd you get that reputation for taking over the world_

_Can't you see I'm out of my head for you_

_Can't you see I'm out of my head for you_

_American girls_

 

* * *

 

"EHHHHH?!!!!" came Yuuri's disbelieved screech.

Victor blinked. Not the reaction he was going for. But I think I'll take it, he thought privately. It never occurred to Victor how drunk Yuuri was that night. That it was possible that he couldn't remember what happened. He chuckled. "Let me finish my bath and we'll talk yes?"

"R-right, bath. Okay… uh bye…" Yuuri fled the bath with a blush redder that a tomato. Silently, Victor wondered if he broke him.

And it was the start of the story of how Yuuri Katsuki accidentally seduced one of the most eligible bachelor of the century and how the same eligible bachelor seduced the sexy pork cutlet bowl (as he later will be called). It was rocky and bumpy but it ended with a silver in the Grand Prix Final and pair of golden rings more expensive than my monthly salary.

 

* * *

 

_I wanna take you out_

_I wanna show you off_

_I like the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you rock_

_I wanna take you out_

_I wanna show you off_

_I like the way you walk, the way you talk, the way you rock_

_American girls_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Again, the song is American Girls by One ok Rock~  
> tell me in the comments whatchu think!


End file.
